


Quality Time

by SanderSins



Category: Fanders, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging VPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Peeping Tom, gagging, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderSins/pseuds/SanderSins
Summary: Prompt from my Tumblr: Virgil was bored and wanted to spend some quality time with Logan but freezes at his door, hearing small sounds from inside Logan's room. Virgil was curious and cracks open the door sees him pleasing himself and then Logan catches him.





	Quality Time

Virgil stood, frozen, in front of the pristine white door. Sharp silver accents stood firmly against the corners of the door and Virgil empathised with their cold and chilling exterior as he himself stood, blood running cold and icing up beneath his skin.   
His face turned pale and he could feel ice eating at his skin. He felt so cold as his bones ground against their joints.

Yet he felt so hot.

He thought back to only ten minutes prior when he laid over the arm of the couch in a mangled position. At first, he was comfortable but he quickly regretted his decision when his back tensed and gathered into knots as he stood. He hadn’t been having the best of days and while he wanted to curl up under his blankets until the sun went away he knew the others would be disappointed with him. Virgil had made a lot of progress these last few months and he didn’t want to give the impression he wasn’t interested in making more progress by going back to his old ways, which left only one option. Go to the others and talk about his problems.

Virgils first pick would be Patton, he was the first side to try to earn Virgil’s trust so naturally, he was closer to the dad-like aspect. Normally Virgil wouldn’t consider otherwise, but today he felt far too drained and moody for Patton’s sunshine and humour.  
For the same reason, and also to avoid humiliation at the others snide remarks and laugher, Roman wasn’t much of an option for Virgil either. This left Virgil with one more option, Logan. While he could go to Thomas he knew his host was already dealing with friendship drama and he felt guilty at even the thought of adding onto that.

Besides! Logan was stable, collected and, more importantly, quiet… Most of the time. Even if he was a little awkward, Logan wouldn’t try to tell Virgil everything would be alright and would instead tell Virgil how he can avoid feeling like this in the future… Objectively.

So, Virgil made his way through the mindscape to Logan’s room. On the common occurrence Logan was absent from the common room he was in his own space to work, study or perhaps indulge in a puzzle or two; so Virgil wasn’t surprised when he heard movement from behind the door. He was surprised to hear the sound of Logan’s voice, however. Well… Not exactly his voice, per say.   
Logan often talked to himself when he was working, so that wouldn’t be unusual. However, the noises weren’t exactly words. Not that Virgil could make out much off it.

Although he was still distressed by his own thoughts Virgil could feel his stomach drop in worry. Thoughts ran through his head like wildfire, stacking up all the worse case scenarios and presenting them to Virgil in one giant, unfortunate case. Virgil could feel his shoulder twitch as his blood pumped through it, spreading adrenaline through his body.

Fight or flight.  
Fight or flight.

Fight.

Virgil grasped the door handle with certain, but still trembling, hands and opened the door slowly. If Logan was in danger the threat wouldn’t be able to hear the door open which would give Virgil time to think about what the fuck he was going to do. Strategies flew through his head as he peeked around the ajar, white wood, and once his eyes processed what was happening, he froze.

That’s how Virgil found himself relating to the silver metal on a rainy Saturday evening. Definitely not how he thought his day would go.

Despite the ice shattering his veins, Virgil could feel scorching fire climb up his body. His breath was stuck in his lungs as his heartbeat in his ears. Virgil knew he should walk away right now, pretend this never happened and go to Patton after all. But holy fuck did Logan look good.

His usually crisp polo was creased and half unbuttoned, pushed messily to the side by Logan’s mattress as he squirmed and bucked into the air. His tie wrinkled and tightened around his jaw, held in place by Logan’s mouth as he gagged himself- attempting, and failing, to block his noises. Tousled hair fell against his sweaty face and his glasses were fogged, slanted across his nose. He looked utterly and completely lustful.

Desperate bucks into his own restlessly moving hand. One of his shoes remained on his left foot and the other was nowhere to be seen, revealing his curling toes and violent twitches. Logan’s head tossed side to side as he grew closer. His hips hunching upwards in a sloppy rhythm that only halted as he reached his goal.   
“Vvrgl!!”   
Thick spurts of white erupted from Logan’s throbbing red cock, drawing a long, high groan from the twitching man, a drool-covered tie barely catching it.

As Logan calmed down he became much more aware, panting deeply as he basked in the afterglow, satisfied. Only then did he open his eyes and note the line of yellow light coming from the hallway.  
Only then did he remove the tie and note that the sound of deep breaths was not just his own.  
Only then did he see the trembling figure before him, half covered by the door.

Logan flushed and pushed himself up weakly to take in the full view.

Virgil stood, trembling in his doorway. Soft pants heating up the wood of his door. Eyes watering with desire and shameful need. Mouth hanging open with saliva escaping in hopes to find Logan’s contact. A large tent pulsating in his overly tight, black skinny jeans. Virgil flushed darker than Logan’s own and tried stuttering out an apology for only a stream of pathetic whimpers and syllables to cooperate.   
He was about to run away in shame and hide under his blankets until the sun went away after all, but a single sentence stopped him.

“C'mere… Virge…”

It was soft and wrecked, inviting Virgil over as the owner of the voice looked him up and down. Virgil couldn’t say no and sure enough, he soon ended up like Logan. This time though, there were no interruptions.


End file.
